


Wishlist

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, based on wishlist by txt, i wrote this at 1 am, side yeonbin, yeonbin if you squint, yeonjun best wingman, yoongles and gyu are step bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Where Taehyun is panicking because Beomgyu's birthday is right around the corner and he doesn't have any gifts yet.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi just randomly posting this. i just wrote this (liek literally rn) and posted it immediately cause... idk?
> 
> hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> unedited.

"Kai, I'm serious! What the hell do I get him?" Taehyun asks his best friend over the phone, panic evident in his voice.

"Dude, calm down. I told you Beomgyu would like anything you give him." He could almost hear Hueningkai rolling his eyes with the tone he used.

You see, Taehyun, right here, is panicking about what to get Beomgyu for his birthday. It's already March 8 and he has absolutely no time to think of anything after spending two months contemplating on what to get Yoongi, Beomgyu's brother, because his birthday was also during March.

Looking back at it, this was definitely Yeonjun's fault. The pink haired man told him that he had to 'impress' Beomgyu's brother so he would have higher chances with him and as much as Taehyun wouldn't want to admit, he did want to look cool in Yoongi's eyes.

He stressed over Min Yoongi's birthday so much that he forgot Beomgyu's birthday was literally 4 days after that.

"Fuck, I'm gonna look so lame."

"I mean, Beomgyu-hyung really wouldn't mind even if you don't get him anything, right?" Kai said. "Beomgyu-hyung would be more than happy just with you around."

"Shut up."

 _"HOW ABOUT YOU FINALLY GATHER UP COURAGE AND CONFESS TO HIM ON HIS BIRTHDAY AND GIVE HIM THE HAPPIEST YEAR OF HIS LIFE, YOU COWARD?!"_ Soobin's yells were heard somewhere around Kai's background.

"Tell him he doesn't have the right to tell me that cause he's still pining over Yeonjun-hyung."

* * *

The next day, Taehyun visited the Min-Choi Estate with Soobin, Hueningkai and Yeonjun to celebrate Yoongi's birthday with some of his friends.

"So, Gyu-hyung, what would you want for your birthday?" _Hueningkai is an angel in disguise. He's the loveliest person anyone can ever meet and he's a–_

"I don't really need anything! Just hang out with me that day and it'll be like a present to me!" Beomgyu cheerfully replies, cutting off Taehyun's happy thoughts about Kai immediately. "Or maybe you should buy me a car or a house."

"Taehyun already bought you a car last year, right? The RC car, remember?" Yeonjun teases Beomgyu who blushes immediately as the oldest of their friend group reminded him of how childish the gift was _– but he still liked it because they all know Beomgyu is still 3 year old at heart._

"Oh yeah, didn't you make a wishlist last week?" Soobin suddenly pipes up, his statement successfully catching Taehyun's attention. Beomgyu sensed the underlying teasing tone Soobin had.

"Ah, hyung! Don't tell anyone about that, what the hell!" He sputters.

_A wishlist? Interesting._

"Soobin-hyung knew about the wishlist before me? I'm hurt." Taehyun pouts at Beomgyu.

"I–"

"Oh, Taehyunnie. You would be so amazed if you see what's on the wishlist." Soobin shoots Beomgyu a knowing smile. Beomgyu flings a pillow, which flies straight to Soobin's unguarded face.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Taehyun would lie if he told you he didn't spend two days trying to find Beomgyu's wishlist.

He hung out with Beomgyu for the last two days, gaining access to every single corner of Beomgyu's private space.

Although he didn't really want to invade Beomgyu's privacy, he just can't stand the thought of not getting the other anything for his birthday.

But of course, his actions were fruitless. Now he has a day left to get ready for Beomgyu's birthday.

"If you were Beomgyu, where would you hide your wishlist?" He asks Yeonjun who just groans at his persistence.

"Why are you so curious about Beomgyu's wishlist? You could literally give Beomgyu a piece of paper and he'll say it's the best present ever." Yeonjun rolls his eyes.

Taehyun ignored the older's comment, seriously trying to figure out where Beomgyu could've hid it.

He wanted to give Beomgyu the world, so he knew he needed to see that wishlist so he can give the love of his life anything he desired.

"No, seriously, Taehyun. You're taking this too far." Yeonjun interrupts his train of thoughts. "You only have a day left, Hyun, and don't you think Beomgyu would appreciate something that came from you? Not something that you got for him because you knew he told you that, that's what he wanted?"

Taehyun slumps in sadness. "But hyung…" Yeonjun raised his eyebrow. "What can you possibly get someone who already has everything? Beomgyu is… rich. He's way richer than all four of us combined and he's already perfect! It's like he doesn't need anything anymore!"

Yeonjun smirks at Taehyun. "There's one more thing Beomgyu doesn't currently have." Taehyun squints his eyes in confusion.

" **You**."

"Bu–"

"Do you trust me, Kang Taehyun?" Yeonjun asks him. Taehyun nods causing Yeonjun to break out into a full grin. "Then let's give Beomgyu the best birthday of his life, yeah?" He stood up and started pulling Taehyun.

"What are you talking about?!"

"What is one thing that united all five of us together?"

Taehyun stops and thinks. There were a lot of things but the way Yeonjun asks him makes him feel like it was something special. Something special that brought them together. All five of them…

"Music."

"Damn right. We're gonna make Beomgyu the best love song we could ever produce in one day."

* * *

To say Taehyun was nervous is an understatement.

Even people from 10ft away from him could spot his trembling figure.

_What's the big deal?! Come on, Taehyun!_

"We're here. You ready?" Yeonjun asks him.

Is he ready? No, he's not. He doesn't think he'll ever be ready. Taehyun doesn't even know why he trusted Yeonjun's "hunch" that Beomgyu liked him back. He doesn't even know why he let Yeonjun convince him into making Beomgyu a fucking cheesy ass love song that sounded like it was from a early 2000s romantic movie ost _– he thinks the song is good but can't help but cringe as he sang the lyrics into the microphone. He doesn't really have a choice because he knew Yeonjun wouldn't let him leave until they finish the damn song._

 _Beomgyu deserved more than a song that was produced overnight._ He told himself but there's nothing he can do at this point.

The party went pretty normal. It was just them and some of Beomgyu's acquaintances and of course, Yoongi's friend group who seemed to be the reason why all of the food was nearly completely devoured, only 30 minutes after the party started.

"Beomgyu!" Yeonjun calls Beomgyu while dragging the obviously spacing out Taehyun with him. "I think you should get your present from Taehyun! It's going to be the best one ever." Yeonjun winks at Taehyun who just blinked at Beomgyu.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The present… yeah." Taehyun stutters. Yeonjun groans in frustration when Taehyun side-eyes him, asking for help.

 _'Ask him if you can go to his room first, you numbfuck.'_ Yeonjun mouths at Taehyun.

"Hyunnie, are you okay?" Beomgyu asks, obviously concerned for Taehyun's well being _– who wouldn't be?_

"Uhh can we… uhh, go to your room? I'll give you the present there." Beomgyu tilts his head in confusion but nods nonetheless.

_This is it. No turning back, Kang Taehyun. Come on, be brave!_

"Taehyunnie, seriously, are you okay?" Beomgyu touches his forehead to check if he was sick.

Taehyun didn't answer, not trusting his own voice anymore. Instead, he opens his phone and opens the music app.

**"Beomgyu-hyung's Birthday Present"**

Beomgyu's eyes widened as he read the title. "You made me… a song?!"

"Yeah…"

"What the hell, you're amazing!" Beomgyu screams in excitement, pulling the younger into his embrace, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god, this is the best gift I ever had."

"Listen to it first." Taehyun chuckles and pushes an earphone in Beomgyu's ear and puts the pair on his own. "Pay attention to the lyrics. This might be the best or worst present you'll ever have."

_**Harder than the test. Match your heart. I searched all day. Your feed in the Timeline (What do you like?)** _

Beomgyu laughs at the lyrics. "You're so cute Taehyunnie."

"Shut up."

_**Time's up! Give me your wishlist! Birthday, tell me your wish. Say now! Say now! Oh yeah, say now! Say now! Please tell me now.** _

"Is this…"

"Yeah, your wishlist bothered me so much. Listen to the song!"

_**I'll get it all wrong anyways so I might as well confess. I like you.** _

Beomgyu's eyes widened, his brain desperately trying to process what he just heard. Taehyun looks at Beomgyu, expecting a reaction from him.

The song comes to an end and to Taehyun's surprise, Beomgyu pulls his phone out almost immediately, opening the notes app, Taehyun catches a glimpse of "Wishlist" written on one of the notes.

Beomgyu turns to him and smiles shyly.

_**WISHLIST💞** _

_**1\. Kang Taehyun as my boyfriend!!!** _

Well, Taehyun got Beomgyu's wishlist right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's literally just something that entered my mind so... yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
